pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
You Are Not Alone
You Are Not Alone is a song by singer Michael Jackson , from his album HIStory -. Past, Present and Future, Book I of this album is the second released single . The song was written by the singer R. Kelly . In the United States became the first single ever to debut at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 . Content verbergen * 1 Performance * 2 Music Video * 3 Plagiarism * 4 Hitnoteringen ** 4.1 Dutch Top 40 ** 4.2 Dutch Single Top 100 ** 4.3 Flemish Ultratop 50 ** 4.4 Flemish Radio 2 Top 30 ** 4.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 Achievements [ edit ] You Are Not Alone is the second most successful single from Michael Jackson from the 90s. The only better performance numbers are Black or White with 10 No. 1 positions in various countries, and Scream / Childhood , 15 number one positions. You Are Not Alone achieved the number-one position in several countries, including the United States and the United Kingdom. In the Dutch Top 40 earned the number sixth. Because the hose into the top 40 remained, the number eventually earned 419 points, making it (along with Ben ), the biggest hit of the singer was. In 1995, confirmed the Belgian copyright association SABAM that the song You are not alone, that R. Kelly for Michael Jackson wrote, originally composed in 1993 by Belgian composers and producers Eddy & Danny Van Passel under the name If we can start all over. This composition was at no. 1 in the United States, the United Kingdom and many other countries. R.Kelly claimed to have written the song, but failed to adduce evidence. After 12 years, on September 11, 2007, were Danny and Eddy van Passel equal according to the Belgian court that she and not a producer R.Kelly composed the hit You Are Not Alone. On September 3, 2009 also confirmed the Supreme Court judgment of 2007 and the statement must be published "international". clip edit The song's music video was controversial because the images of a nearly naked Michael Jackson and his then wife Lisa Marie Presley contained. In most versions of the clip are the scenes with Michael Jackson as an angel (with wings) removed. edit A Belgian law organization called SABAM confirmed that the melody for You Are Not Alone plagiarism was and was originally a song from 1993 , composed by the Belgian music writers and producers Eddy and Danny van Passel . The largest part of the music found to be identical. On 11 September 2007 a Belgian court assessed the fact as plagiarism, the song was banned from the Belgian radio. The ruling enjoys recognition and is enforceable in all Member States of Europe. Hitnoteringen [ edit ] Dutch Top 40 [ edit ] Dutch Single Top 100 [ edit ] Flemish Ultratop 50 [ edit ] Flemish Radio 2 Top 30 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1995 singles